


Five times Tim and Lucy sleep together, and two times other things happen instead

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Napping, One Shot Collection, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, everything else is very fluffy, only the last chapter is mature, there's two chapters of that, these hooligans are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Before they start dating, Tim and Lucy sleep together on five separate occasions.These are those stories.*Law and Order sounds*RATED M ONLY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO MUCH FUN to write! @CricketScribbles is over me sending teasers from every chapter, but the entire thing is written now. I'm planning to publish every week, so check back often!

The first time Tim and Lucy sleep together, it truly is innocent. There’s a law enforcement conference in Santa Barbara, just far enough from home for the LAPD to cover hotel rooms for the rookies and their TOs. Chen and Bradford were the only ones lucky enough to have single rooms – Nolan and West shared one double, Bishop and Lopez another.

 After dinner the first night, all six of them wound up together in Lucy’s room to take advantage of the free HBO. Tim immediately settled himself on one side of the bed, leaned against the headboard and citing lasting effects from “that time Chen got me shot” that prevented him from sitting on the floor. Lopez made a spot for herself at the foot of the bed by his feet, and everyone else piled onto the other side of the mattress.

They’re not halfway through _The Wolf of Wall Street_ when Lopez looks up and laughs. 

“Jeez, this buzzkill hasn’t made it through movie night since _we_ were rookies.”

“Man, you remember when he slept through _King Kong_?” Talia laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Bradford?” Lucy is incredulous. “He still gives me shit for yawning during our overnight shift, and that was like a month ago.”

“Oh yeah, Bradford. This guy can go three, four days without sleep, but I haven’t seen him last more than an hour in front of a screen.” Lopez laughs and pats Tim’s ankle. The conversation having run its course, everyone turns their attention back to the rest of the movie.

When it ends, Talia stands up. “Alright, this was fun, and I hate to cut things short, but we’ve got an early start tomorrow. I’m gonna turn in.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nolan stands up and cracks his shoulders. “Always smart to make sure we maintain a full night’s rest.”

Everyone winces at his joints, but ignores the brownnosing, and Lopez yawns as she from the mattress. “Yeah, I’ll roll. Chen, you need a hand getting this one back where he belongs?” She jerks a thumb toward Tim, who hasn’t moved since he fell asleep.

“No, you go ahead. I’ll wake him up and send him back down the hall.”

“Oh-kaaaay …” Bishop pulls Lopez by the elbow. “Good luck with that.”

Closing the door after the others leave, Lucy walks back to the bed and stands by Tim’s side.

“Officer Bradford. Bradford. _Bradford_.” She reaches out and hesitantly pokes his shoulder, half expecting him to grab her wrist and pin her arms behind her back. “Tim? Tim? Tim! Robbery in progress?” He still doesn’t stir, so Lucy figures she’s authorized to use force.

So she gets a bath towel and throws it at him. “TIM!”

Nothing.

For half an hour, Lucy throws things and pokes her TO’s face and shouts his name and various crimes. When he still doesn’t wake up, she gives up and decides there’s no reason two adults can’t maturely share a bed without it having to mean anything else.

Especially if one of them is on top of the covers and everyone is fully clothed.

She ducks into the bathroom and changes into the faded academy tee she’d brought for pajamas.

(It’s not even a year old. How is it faded? She had no idea, but she loves it.)

Tim’s still passed out on top of the duvet when she returns – free of makeup and teeth freshly brushed – so she tucks herself under the covers on the other side of the bed, turns away from Bradford and falls asleep.

When her third alarm goes off at 5:45 the next morning, she rolls over to find Tim leaned against the desk, hands wrapped around a paper coffee cup.

“Welcome back, Boot. For future reference, towels don’t count as blankets. And I’ve never once slept through fresh coffee brewing.”


	2. The Second Time

The second time Tim and Lucy sleep together, neither of them even makes it out of the division.

They’ve just finished a stakeout, which started halfway through their shift.

A shift that, for everyone else, ended five and a half hours ago. But they were stuck, unable to move their SUV out of the alley, lest they risk their cover or miss the drop they’re watching for.

Their guy shows up just shy of 1 a.m., but they’re not through booking until 2:30.

“Go home, Boot. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow.” Lucy almost can’t believe her ears, but then she looks up at Tim, who looks almost as dead on his feet as she feels.

“Yeah, I’m … we’re allowed to crash in the break room, right? I probably shouldn’t drive home without a nap.”

“Whatever you want, Chen. I’m gonna get a cup of coffee and I’ll be good to go.” He follows her to the break room and fills a mug, sitting down to wait until the caffeine hits his veins to leave the building.

Lucy pulls the ponytail holder from her hair, winching when it snags, and sinks into a chair, burying her head in her arms.

“Night, Boot.” Tim drains his cup and sits it back on the table, then leans back and waits for his second wind. Before it comes, though, his eyelids get heavy. He closes them – just for a moment, because that coffee is going to kick in any second now.

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing he notices is that he’s looking out the window at a different sky than he saw five minutes ago. He turns his head and his neck cracks loudly – far too loudly for his brief rest. Lucy’s walking back into the room, now flanked by West and Nolan, hair pulled back up and makeup refreshed (not that he’s paying attention to her makeup).

“So you really stayed here _all night_?” Nolan makes a beeline for the coffee pot, doling out three cups, but Lucy’s staring straight at Tim.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was going to leave after like half an hour, but … I guess I didn’t. Someone else bailed on leaving too.” She passes him one of the cups of coffee, which he accepts gratefully, even though she probably forgot his two sugars – which he immediately notices she remembered.

“Coffee never kicked in. One of you guys must’ve made it; boots always brew too weak.” He murmurs, taking a long sip off his drink. “This pot’s better. It’ll get me through roll, at least.”

“Good, because the captain’s waiting on us.” Lucy grins at him as she heads back through the office, beating him to roll call for the first time in her admittedly short career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down! Here's hoping you're all enjoying this as much as I am!  
> xoxo


	3. The Third Time

The third time Tim and Lucy sleep together, things are a little less innocent. They’re still on duty for one thing, and they’re actually _in_ the patrol car. 

“God, today has been unbelievable!” Lucy drops her head against the headrest and groans. “How is it only 11:15?”

“Some days are like that, Boot.” But his gruff tone is offset by a huge yawn, through which he finishes his sentence. “You get used to it.”

“Even you’re tired.” She’s got a point – even at the end of a 12-hour shift, Bradford’s always the first to say he’s “got a little left in him." 

“I yawned. That doesn’t mean I’m tired.”

“Yawning is what people do when they’re tired.”

“I’m not – you know what? We’re not having this argument. We’ll go grab some coffee and get back out on patrol. We don’t sleep until the criminals do.”

“Oh, so we’re all dying of sleep deprivation, then?” Lucy rolls her eyes as Tim puts the car in gear and heads for a nearby gas station.

Lucy is silent for the rest of the ride to the convenient store. Bradford doesn’t think anything of it, other than being relieved she finally got the memo about his aversion to Chatty Cathys in the car. But when he pulls into the parking lot and undoes his seatbelt, she still doesn’t move.

It’s only then that he looks over and realizes she’s passed out.

“Chen. Lucy.” But he leaves his voice soft, because even though he knows he should wake her up, he’s developed quite the soft spot for his rookie, and it looks like she really needs the rest.

There’s no harm, Tim figures, in letting Lucy sleep long enough for him to go get a couple coffees. He even remembers that she likes the cinnamon roll flavored blend – which he’s pretty sure is more sugar than coffee, but he’s not the one drinking it – and balances both cups long enough to get back to the car without spilling a drop.

Lucy’s still passed out in the passenger seat, and Tim knows he really should wake her up now, make her drink her coffee and drill her on police codes until the end of her shift to keep her on her toes.

But it’s finally quiet, for the first time all day, and the steam coming out the top of his cup is too alluring to waste.

So he’ll wake her up later, he decides. After he’s savored his drink and enjoyed the peace – which the LAPD is too quick to teach you never lasts long.

The coffee is hot on his tongue – too hot, if he’s honest – so he puts the cup down and leans back to wait until it’s drinkable.

He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes, but the very next thing he registers is the unmistakable crackle of the radio.

“Seven-Adam-19, robbery in progress, Fifth and Berkshire. Please respond.”

“Seven-Adam-19, responding.” He sighs – so much for enjoying the peace – and turns the key in the ignition, then glances at the clock.

12:45 flashes at him from the console. _Shit_.

“C’mon, Boot! Naptime’s over!” There’s nothing gentle about his tone this time, not now that he needs her awake and on her A-game for God-knows-what they’re about to roll up on. “Coffee in the cupholder. Drink it fast, we’ve got a city to serve and protect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm?  
> xoxo


	4. The Fourth Time

The fourth time Tim and Lucy sleep together, it’s been three days since they’ve seen each other and Tim refuses to admit that he misses the company on patrol.

So after shift one day, he drops by her apartment with a bag of cold remedies and chicken soup. She answers the third time he knocks, coughing hard into the sleeve of an oversized hoodie.

“Hang on, I’m coming, just ha—Tim? I-I mean, Officer Bradford?” She rocks on her feet and clutches the doorknob tightly.

“Woah, easy there, Boot. You pass out, I’m not catching you.”

“I’m fine. Or I will be, at least. What are you doing here?”

“Verifying your existence. It’s been a few days and people were afraid you’d died. Sarge asked Nolan to come, but he thought it’d be ‘too personal,’ whatever that means.” It might be the fever, but he swears Lucy’s cheeks get redder when he mentions Nolan. “What’s more professional than your TO?” He holds out the bg. “I, uh, brought soup. Jackson suggested a place.”

“Oh, um, thanks. I’m not a great host today, but do you want to come in?”

“That soup’s gonna be cold. Someone has to heat it up.” Lucy rolls her eyes and coughs again, but steps back enough to let Tim in the door.

“I can put a movie on or something. I’ve watched _Sex and the City_ all day.” She tucks her feet up underneath herself on the couch and pulls an afghan over her lap.

“Whatever’s fine. Nothing that’ll make you cry, though. I’m just on soup duty.”

Lucy resumes watching _Sex and the City_ , sniffling occasionally. Just as the episode ends, she has another coughing fit, bad enough that Tim turns from where he’s watching the microwave.

“Don’t die on me, Boot. We need you around; I’m not breaking in another rookie this year.” Tim hands her a bowl and sits on the other side of the couch. “And now I have to stick around to make sure you don’t wind up with a lung full of soup.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Eat up.” She does, sipping the broth gently from the spoon. Admittedly, Jackson has always been the best of them at picking places to eat, and he’s definitely done well with this one.

When the bowl is empty, she pulls the blanket over her shoulders and looks at Tim, who’s fast asleep with his head leaned against the back of the sofa. She chuckles softly, remembering what Lopez said during movie night all those weeks ago ad settles into her corner because she knows there’s no way she’s physically able to move him. Not with her fever, headache and cough.

And Lucy? She figures she’ll sleep better sitting up – she always does when she’s sick – so she grabs a Nyquil from the end table and swallows it before closing her eyes, hoping the fever breaks by morning.

She also figures Tim will wake up at some point and show himself out, but that doesn’t stop her from being a little disappointed when she wakes up to an empty apartment (but no fever, thankfully).

When she stands up, she notices her body is less sore than it’s been all week, so she stretches and walks over to the fridge, hoping to find some more of the chicken soup. It’s only then that she sees the note left on the counter, messily scrawled on a paper grocery bag.

_Don’t die today, Boot. Can’t be a cop if you’re dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was the soup really Jackson's idea? Comment your thoughts ...  
> xoxo


	5. The Fifth Time

The fifth time Tim and Lucy sleep together, Lucy’s left feeling incredibly guilty about it.

She knows better, is the thing. She’s _known_ better, but she couldn’t help herself. She knows people aren’t supposed to sleep after they get a concussion, and she’d made it her personal mission to make sure Tim doesn’t sleep through the night.

After all, if she’d have been paying more attention – instead of focusing just on the teenager holding the knife – then she might have seen his friend rounding the corner with the pipe. But she didn’t notice the girl come up behind Tim. She didn’t notice anything until he dropped to the ground and the pip rattled next to him.

“Go, Boot! I’ll be fine!” He sat up almost right away and put a hand to the back of his head to make sure there wasn’t any bleeding.

As soon as she snapped out of it, Lucy took off after the girl and found her trying to wrestle the knife from her friend. Two relatively simple arrests later, she had to force Tim to get checked out at the ER by reminding him that he’d make her go if the tables were turned.

They discharged him with a concussion and strict instructions not to sleep more than two hours at a time for 24 hours. Tim rolled his eyes and muttered something Lucy didn’t understand. She dropped him off at home and knew she wouldn’t hear anything from him until she appeared on his stoop at the end of her shift.

“Boot? What the hell?” He’s traded the uniform for sweats and a soft-looking gray tee. Lucy shakes off the thoughts about just how soft it looks and pushes past him.

“Two hours, the nurse said. I’ll make sure you’re up enough times, because we both know you won’t.”

“Chen, I’m fine. It’s just a concussion.” He closes the door, but turns a little too fast and leans against it as a wave of dizziness passes over him. As soon as he can focus on Lucy, he sees that she looks worried, reaching out toward him, but frozen as if she knows he wouldn’t accept her offer to help him.

“Gino said it was moderate and not to sleep more than two hours. Feel free to go to bed. I’ll wake you up at ...” she trails off, scanning for a clock until she lands on the microwave. “10:45.”

“The hell you will.” Tim mutters, but at least he trudges back to his bedroom. “Don’t leave my TV on anything stupid.”

True to her promise, Lucy gets Tim prodded awake at 10:45. He recites the year, his location and the president (and calls her a none-too-savory name, but she knows he actually means to say “thanks for not letting me die.” Probably).

They do it again just before 1 a.m., but this time Tim’s alert enough to offer her an extra blanket from the hall closet.

She drapes it across her lap and finishes the episode of _Law and Order: SVU_ she’d been watching, then flips down to a rerun of _It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ and shifts to curl up beneath the blanket. It smells like Tim, and she wonders briefly about why she finds that so comforting before turning her attention back to the screen and waiting for the clock to strike 2:45 a.m.

But it never does. 

Lucy closes her eyes briefly against a particularly bright and flashy scene on the TV, and when she opens them again, she’s confused.

_Since when are there forecasts on It’s Always Sunny?_

“C’mon, Boot, no breakfast in bed? If you’re going to insist on playing nursemaid, you’re going to have to do a better job.”

“What?” She turns toward Tim’s voice and sees him braced against his bedroom door frame. “I’m gonna make – what time is it?”

“7:30. Enjoy your nap?” He smirks slightly as Lucy’s eyes go wide.

“No. No, it’s not. It can’t be. 2:45, 4:45, 6:45. I missed _three_?”

“Sure did. Like I said, falling down on the job, Chen. And yet here I stand, perfectly fine.”

“You still have a concussion.”

“And you have bedhead.” He chuckles when she reaches up to pat halfheartedly at her hair. “It’s not the end of the world. You leaving me for dead overnight with a head injury is a different story, though, Lucy.” He turns for the bathroom while Lucy fumbles for a response.

“I’m not – I – I didn’t leave you for dead!”

It’s only after she’s delivered her retort that she registers Tim’s use of her first name and decides he must have sustained some brain damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five for five! Guesses for what's in store next week? Comment below ...  
> xoxo


	6. The Sixth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth time Tim and Lucy sleep together ... well, neither of them actually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue. Yes, you read that right. And yes, there is one more chapter next week. I'm an indecisive twerp, and I had two options for how to end this. So I wrote them both. The story ends here, but think of next week as an encore.

The sixth time Tim and Lucy sleep together …

Well, neither of them actually sleep.

It’s the night after the rookies have been cut loose – none of them are rookies anymore, and drinks are on Sergeant Gray. All six of them are clustered around a table, conversation drifting idly between everyone.

After a while, Lucy excuses herself to the restroom. When he sees her returning, Tim stands up hastily.

“Another round? I’ll carry.” Everyone nods and he heads for the bar, “accidentally” knocking shoulders with Lucy on his way and catching her when she stumbles.

“Easy does it, Boot. Now you’ve gotta help me get the next round.” He steers her toward the bar and orders.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that? I’m not your rookie anymore.”

“Don’t remind me.” It slips out, he hadn’t meant to say that, even under his breath, but Lucy still heard.

“What?”

“Listen, what I’m about to say is probably too forward and definitely not appropriate. If you hit me in the face after, I wouldn’t blame you, and I won’t bring it up again. But come home with me.”

“What?” Tim instantly regrets that he didn’t get a picture of the look on her face. “I’m … I … can we? Wouldn’t it be too obvious if we leave together?”

“You don’t have to—“

“I’m not saying no. But doesn’t it look fishy if we leave together the night I get cut loose?”

“Doesn’t have to. We wait ‘til things wind down here. You circle the block if you don’t want to be the car right behind me, then we keep things going. I’ve got beer or whiskey, Coke if you want a mixer.” Bradford stares straight ahead, his tone as casual and straightforward as if he were discussing the bottles on the wall.

“Sure.” She smiles, and that gets him to look at her.

“What?”

“Sure. OK. Yes. I’ll go home with you. But,” she takes three of the bottles as the bartender sets them in front of her, “first, I’m going to enjoy another beer with my fellow non-rookies.”

“Whatever you say, Boot.” She laughs and turns to deliver the round of drinks.

* * *

 

An hour or so later, the party breaks up. As everyone gathers their things, Tim catches Lucy’s eye and she nods almost imperceptibly.

She runs a little later than either of them had figured, waiting with West for his cab and stopping impulsively at a liquor store for a bottle of her favorite wine after circling the block twice.

Tim is beginning to think he’s been duped when there’s finally a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal Lucy, who’s removed her denim jacket, leaving a silky black tank top underneath and holding up the wine.

“Call it an end of an era gift?” She smiles and he steps back to let her in.

“Hope you don’t expect me to have wine glasses, Boot.”

“We can pass the bottle back and forth for all I care.”

And they do, sharing swigs of red until the awkwardness of the entire situation subsides. Neither of them are drunk by any means, but they’re loose enough for Tim to look at Lucy and say:

“You’ve got a little something,” and grin when she wipes at the corners of her mouth. “Nope. Missed it. Here, let me help.”

He shifts forward and presses his lips to hers swiftly, but pulls away as soon as she leans into it.

“I, uh, I got it.”

“Yeah? Well you have a little something right … there.” She reaches up to hold his face in a hand and kisses him again, a little more firmly this time.

And so they pass the next half hour, exchanging gentle – and not-so-gentle – kisses on Tim’s sofa. At some point, her hand slides away from his face and down his arm until their fingers are tangled together.

When they finally break apart, Tim can’t help grinning at Lucy.

“So …”

“So.” She smiles back and squeezes his hand. “Um, not to sound like a girl or anything—“

“Kind of a prerequisite for everything we’ve done tonight, but go on.” He grins a little wider and gives her another quick kiss.

“Oh, you’re cute.” She rolls her eyes. “Can we just … figure things out? For tonight? I mean, we rode together for three months, but I know nothing about you. And I … want to. Like really want to.”

“Chen … Lucy. I appreciate that. Really. But there’s not much to know about me. I’m a cop, you know about Isabel. That’s really the only skeleton in my closet.”

“I don’t care. I mean, I do. But I care about the rest of it too. Even if it’s not fancy or dramatic. Besides,” she smiles wider. “You’re a cop. You must have some pretty badass stories from work.”

“I do get to carry a real gun every day. And handcuffs.”

“Oh-ho, is that what we’re into?” She tries to hide her blush, but Tim makes a mental note of the way her cheeks turn red.

“We could be. But I don’t know that much about you either.”

“OK. Well, I’ve lived in LA my entire life. First generation. Korean, yes I speak it. My parents came over in ’72. Dad’s a therapist, mom’s a teacher, so I was a very – let’s call it 'well-adjusted' – child. Uh, I’ve wanted to be a cop since fourth grade. Before that it was teacher, vet and, uh, unicorn tamer.”

“Unicorns?” Tim chuckles.

“Kindergarten.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway, your turn.”

“I’m a lot to unpack, Boot. Especially for a first date. But I’ll try, for you.” He starts running his thumb along the back of her hand. “LA since college, USC by way of Boulder, Colorado. Criminal justice major, psychology and sociology minors. Yes, I ski. Or I used to at least. I’ve been back to Colorado once since I came out here, not doing that again. Became a cop to protect people who want to protect themselves. And right now, there’s a very pretty girl on my couch. Sure would rather be kissing her than discussing my childhood on my night off work.” Tim grins and raises his eyebrows.

“Well, when you put it like that, it is getting pretty late. Should probably start getting ready for bed, shouldn’t we?”

“Trying to get me into bed, Officer Chen?” He can’t hide his surprise when Lucy bursts into giggles.

“Sorry, oh God, it’s just, the whole ‘officer’ thing is super weird, isn’t it? I mean, since we’re both cops?”

“Whatever you say.” Tim rolls his eyes and kisses her briefly. “Either way, there’s a spare toothbrush under the sink, and I’ll lay fresh clothes out when I change. How’s that?”

“Are you inviting me to cuddle?” It’s not that Lucy isn’t on board, she’s just surprised that Tim is outwardly affectionate.

“What if we call it ‘more practical than picking you up for breakfast in … two hours?”

“Is that an invitation for a second date?”

“Either that, or a really long first one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending one: complete! I'll see you next week for the encore! The ... very adult ... encore.


	7. The (real) First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the encore. This was how I originally pictured the ending, but then my fluff muse got away from me. So I wrote that too, and then this. Totally pushed my comfort zone, but I don't hate it, so.

The first time Tim and Lucy sleep together is a month after their “really long first date.”

They’ve just gotten back from a nice dinner at a new restaurant downtown, something it turns out Tim LOVES surprising Lucy with. He’ll text her in the middle of a shift with a time and a dress code, and they’ll enjoy an evening out before retiring back to Tim’s to make out on the couch for a while and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Tonight, though, without any planning, Tim picked a tie that perfectly matched Lucy’s dress, dark red and silky. They’d spent the entire night in sync with one another, right down to the last two bites of dessert.

Back at the apartment, they’re on the couch like usual, until Lucy pulls back and buries her face in Tim’s neck to whisper something he feels on his skin, but doesn’t hear.

“What’s that?” He runs his hand up her back to bury fingers in her hair.

“Do we have to go to bed tonight?”

“Do you _want_ to go to bed?”

“I want to … go to the bedroom? If that’s something you want to do.” She tacks the last sentence on in a rush. “I know it hasn’t been that long since …”

“Stop. Don’t say … it’s been a long time. Long enough. I want to.”

“Yeah?” Lucy pulls her head back and grins at him.

“Yeah.” He kisses her, slow and deep, then stands up and offers his hand to pull her to his bedroom.

Tim flops back onto his mattress and pulls Lucy on top of him, then props himself up on an elbow to kiss her repeatedly.

“This dress is … gorgeous … let’s see how it looks … on my floor.” His free hand settles on her hip, squeezing lightly.

“Mmm, bet it’ll look great … with your tie.” Lucy runs her hands across his torso and shifts her hips down to press into Tim’s, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. “Zipper’s in the back.”

He reaches behind her and pulls the zipper down, letting his thumb trace down the line of her back as it’s revealed. The straps slide down her shoulders, and she starts working the buttons of his shirt.

“Skipped the tie, Boot.”

“No I didn’t.” She grins mischievously and tugs his shirt out of his slacks. “It goes with the dress, remember?”

“Well let’s get it all taken care of, then.” Tim pushes the dress down Lucy’s body, leaving her in a lacy black bra and panty set. “God, even better than with the dress on.”

He rolls her over, then stands long enough to strip all his clothing into a puddled mess on the floor and fish a condom from his bedside table while Lucy takes care of her undergarments.

“You look better without a dress too.” Lucy blushes when she sees how he’s looking at her. “I mean, you’re … you … you too.” Tim’s rolled the condom on and is climbing back onto the mattress.

“Take a breath, Lucy. I’m not going anywhere.” He tangles their fingers together and slips his other hand between her legs, catching her gasp in a kiss as he starts rubbing gently.

Lucy’s free hand comes up to pull on his length, careful not to displace the condom.

“Tim, please.”

“Impatient, are we?”

“I mean, we do both work tomorrow. Can’t be up all night.” She smiles at him and bucks up into his touch.

“I can work fast, don’t worry.” Lucy whimpers when he pulls his hand away, but her eyes widen as he presses into her, burying himself to the hilt and pausing to suck a bruise into her collarbone. “Ready?”

She nods breathlessly and Tim rolls his hips.

“Oh, oh _wow_.” Lucy wraps his hand around her bicep, digging her nails into his skin. Before she can move her other hand to press between her own legs, Tim knocks it out of the way.

“Think I’m not good at multitasking?” She opens her mouth to respond, but he quickly proves her wrong and her words are lost to another gasp. Tim impresses her further when he bends his neck down and rolls his tongue across one of her nipples.

“Tim!” She rolls her hips up to meet his, holding his head in place with her hand. “O-oh, I’m … do that again!” He presses his fingers against her more firmly and her hips begin to stutter.

Lucy throws her head back, moving her hand to grasp at Tim’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just like that.” He lifts his head to kiss her deeply as he thrusts once, twice more, then freezes and groans into the kiss.

They stay like that for a long moment, before Tim slides out of Lucy and excuses himself to the bathroom. He comes back wearing boxers, with a damp rag and a t-shirt, and lays down next to Lucy’s languid form. 

“Hey, you still with me?”

“Hmm, yeah.” She turns her head and smiles lazily when he wipes her down with gentle strokes of the rag. Tim pulls her up and tugs the shirt over her head.

“C’mon, Boot. Gotta help me with the arms, then we can sleep.” Lucy pushes her arms through the sleeves, then wraps them around Tim’s neck.

“Sleep sounds nice.” Tim chuckles as he pulls the covers out from under Lucy, then drapes them over her and crawls in on the other side.

“Yeah, OK, Luce.” She curls into his side and presses a soft kiss to his chest. “Sleep now, and I’ll spring for bagels in the morning.”


End file.
